I Say a Little Prayer
I Say a Little Prayer, en español Digo Una Pequeña Plegaria, es una canción presentada en el episodio Showmance y como descarga digital en iTunes como bonus track del álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1. Además, esta canción está incluida en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Dionne Warwick, de su octavo álbum de estudio, The Windows of the World. La versión presentada en el capítulo es la interpretada en la Película: La Boda de mi mejor amigo. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada en el episodio Showmance por Quinn Fabray, con la ayuda ethumbn el fondo de Brittany Pierce, y Santana Lopez en su audición para ingresar a New Directions. Usaron esta cancion por su contenido religioso. Esta canción es aproba por Will, ya que estaba dentro de la lista que le fue entregada por el Director Figgins. Letra Brittany y Santana: Say a little prayer for you Quinn (Brittany y Santana): The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up (Make-up) I say a little (Prayer for you) While combing my hair now And wondering what dess to wear now (Wear now) I say a little (Prayer for you) Quinn con Brittany y Santana: Forever, forever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever and ever We never will part Oh, how I love you Together, together That's how it must be To live without you (Brittany y Santana: Would only mean) Heartbreak for me Quinn (Brittany y Santana): I run for the bus dear While riding, I think of us dear (Us dear) I say a little (Prayer for you) At work, I just take time And all through my coffee break-time (Break time) I say a little (Prayer for you) Quinn con Brittany y Santana: Forever, forever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I love you Together, together That's how it must be To live without you (Brittany y Santana: Would only mean) Heartbreak for me Curiosidades: *Es la primera vez que The Unholy Trinity cantan juntas, lo vuelven a hacer a partir de la Cuarta Temporada. *Es la primera vez que vemos cantar a Quinn. *Las tres usan diferentes accesorios durante la presentación: Brittany es la única que usa aretes, Quinn es la única que usa una cadena en el cuello y Santana es la única que usa una pulsera. *Ha sido uno de los performance más parodiado en youtube. * Algunos toman este como un solo de Quinn debido a que Brittany y Santana solo hacen los coros. Galeria 02x05 I Say A Little Prayer.png 0yu6tjuyik.jpg 180px-SantanaQuinnBrittany.png 185px-Portal-I_Say_A_Little_Prayer (1).png 185px-Portal-I_Say_A_Little_Prayer.png 1000px-Glee102-killmotion-002374.jpg 1000px-Glee-i-say-a-little-prayer.jpg 1000px-Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg 299417_1252957422972_full.jpg 1028002_o.gif 1062649_o.gif Ep_2_I_Say_A_Little_Prayer_1.png glee-i-say-a-little-prayer.jpg I_Say_a_Little_Prayer_-_One.jpg I_Say_a_Little_Prayer_-_Two.jpg imagesj,khju.jpg I-Say-A-Little-Prayer-glee-9919342-75-75.jpg tumblr_l0iff6k0zs1qahnzeo1_500.jpg tumblr_le0z0ddmlj1qa93cao1_500.jpg tumblr_ltvkc3ncLA1r5etbio1_400.jpg tumblr_m4zpxifaHE1rteajko1_500.jpg UTMakeUp.png Videos thumb|left|300px|I Say a Little Prayer-Glee thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Dionne Warwick-I Say a Little Prayer (Burt Bacharach's Best) Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance